


The Sun and The Stars

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [22]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alchemy, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Be warned, Valtersen. You have fucked with the wrong coven. I will end you.”





	The Sun and The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Alchemy
> 
>  
> 
> What? It's not November 1st. Also, I wanted this to be better, but I'm swamped with work so that's all we're getting.

The day Even Bech Næsheim was born, the sun burst through the clouds. In the dead of winter, birds sang, and flowers bloomed. 

“He’s beautiful.” Maarit smiles up at her sister, and turns back to her gurgling boy. He’s ginning, toothless and happy. 

“He’s perfect.” She coos at him, tickling his soft tummy. The sweet noises soon turn into howling. Maarit doesn’t know what happened, but she’s checking over her boy, finally stopping on a glowing spot on his foot. A spiral sun branded itself onto her son. Maarit and her sister soothe the boy, fearful of what it would mean for Even’s future.

.

By the time the sun’s out, Even’s pacing in his bedroom. He spent the night too excited to sleep, instead staring out of his window, willing the sun to rise. His whole life has been leading up to this moment, and Even knows it’s going to be amazing. He can feel it.

“Even, calm down. You still have a few more hours, dear.” His mother comes into his room, a tired smile gracing her features. Even’s heart pangs, the knowledge that they won’t see each other for years after this suddenly becoming too real for him. He holds her tightly, soaking in the way she clutches back. She smells like lavender and home and Even, for a moment, wants to stay. 

It’s his mom who pulls away, pushing the hair out of his face. “I’ll miss you, sweet boy. But I know, you’re destined for so much. Great things.” 

“I’ll miss you too, mamma. So much.” She grins, eyes twinkling in a way that has him feeling homesick already.

“I’m making breakfast, come help?” Even nods, laughing as she pokes his stomach. They talk animatedly, flipping pancakes, reminiscing. His brothers slowly stumble into the kitchen, each rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Eivind, the youngest, runs up to Even, taking hold of his legs.

“Hey bud.” Even leans down to ruffle his hair. 

“Gonna miss you Evi.” His brother’s clear blue eyes flood with tears, and Even feels guilty for leaving them all behind. He picks Eivind up, kissing his chubby cheeks. 

“I’ll miss you too, bud. But you’re going to be a big boy for mamma, right? You have to help Erik take care of her.” Eivind nods, a determined look on his face. 

“I’ll do it, Evi.” They gather around the table, Eivind bouncing in Even’s lap. Erik talks about his training, while they eat. 

“Did he leave already?” A familiar voice floats through the house, and Maarit gives Even a look. He stands up, bashfully scratching the back of his neck. Even greets Sonja at the door with a hug.

“Hey, Son.” She pulls away, a small smile playing at her lips. 

“I’m glad I got here in time.” 

“Me too.” They watch each other carefully. Even, studying her features, trying to imprint them into his memory. The woman who he hoped to marry one day.

“So. Five years, huh?” Sonja looks down at her hands. Even reaches out to cup her face, thumb stroking softly along her cheek. 

“Yeah. But, uh, I heard it goes by pretty fast if you’ve got a pretty girl to write to.” She chuckles quietly, reaching up to hold his hand. 

“Shut up. You’ll be careful, right?” Even pulls her in, nose buried in her soft locks 

“I’m going to be an alchemist, nothing’s going to happen, love.” Sonja tilts her head back, prompting Even to kiss her.

“Ok, lovebirds, his ride’s here.” Even sighs against Sonja’s lips, but pulls away to grab his bags. It’s going to be a long ride out to the Valtersen Estate, but Even didn’t mind. The excitement returning in full force. 

.

The Valtersen Estate is deceptively large, hidden behind a wall of vines. It’s beautiful, though. The area feels rich with history. 

Even looks around in awe. It feels like magic. He walks to the front door, reaching up to knock on the heavy wood. He’s physically pulled away, an arm around his neck cutting off his air supply. The person drags him back, but Even struggles. His feet catch on the uneven pavement, pulling them both to the ground. His attacker is swift, though. They’re on their feet before Even can even look up, but he throws his arms up, surrendering to the masked figure before him.

“Who sent you?” Even is yanked to his knees by his collar, the man hissing in his ear. He tightens his grip on Even, repeating the question. 

“No one, I swear. I’m here for my apprenticeship.” He walks around to face Even, a dagger pointing straight at him. 

“What apprenticeship?” Even swallows, eyes trained on the glinting tip.

“My name is Even Bech Næsheim. I’m here for my apprenticeship with the alchemist, Lady Valtersen.” The man drops his arm, knife dangling loosely from his fingers. 

“You didn’t hear? I sent someone to let you know weeks ago.” Even stands slowly, still cautious. The man pulls off the mask, golden curls framing an ethereal face. Even gapes at him. “She’s dead. You can go back home.” 

“What? No, we were talking just a month ago. You don’t understand, I’m destined for this.” The beautiful man sends him an unimpressed look. 

“Well, that’s not my problem. Go home.” He turns to go inside, but Even latches onto his arm.

“Please, there must be something. I can-can you let me look through her research? I can’t be a practitioner without a mentor, but I can get a head start while I contact other alchemists. Please, I’ll stay out of your way. I promise.” The man pulls his arm away.

“How can I be sure you haven’t been sent by those witches?” _Witches?_ Even doesn’t know any witches.

“I’ve never met a witch in my life.” He narrows his eyes, turning to block the entryway with his body.

“Sounds like someone working with them would say.” Even groans. Then, suddenly he sits up. 

“I’ve got a mark. An alchemist’s mark. They would never work with someone like me.” He seems to consider it. Even starts pulling off his boot, displaying the spiral sun on his foot. The man’s eyes widen, and he nods.

“Fine. You can stay. Look through her books. Whatever you need to. Just, keep out of my wing, and keep shit clean.” He stalks inside. Even scrambles for his bags, and follows him inside.

“Wait.” He turns around, brows furrowed. “What’s your name?” Even smiles, hoping to charm him into smiling back at him.

“Isak Valtersen.”

.

No one told him about a son. She never mentioned him in any of the letters, and Even supposes it’s not exactly relevant information. But still, a little warning would have been nice. _Hey Even, just a head’s up. I have a literal angel of a son. I’ll give you my blessing if the two of you decide to get married. Something like that._

He feels a little guilty, when Isak frequents his thoughts and runs through his dreams. He wants to run his fingers through Isak’s long golden mane, and hold him to his chest. He feels even guiltier when he realized it’s been two weeks and he hasn’t thought of Sonja once.

Still, it takes a hesitant smile from Isak to melt it all away and right back to wanting and wanting and wanting. Even when he’s studying, Isak sits in the back of his mind. 

They don’t really talk. Isak is...awkward. It’s endearing, but it leaves Even hungry for more. For any interaction, a rare laugh. More often than not, an eye roll. He loves every second of it.

.

Isak’s morning starts when it’s still dark out. He sleepily makes his way out, grabbing his bow from his cupboard. He shuffles down to the hall, tying his hair into a loose braid. Isak stops at the sight before him. Even surrounded by his mother’s books, asleep on the dining table. He lets himself stare for a moment. It’s a picture he’s used to. His mom used to fall asleep at her desk all the time. Even, though, is impossibly adorable. His hair is a mess. It looks soft enough that Isak wants to run his hands through it. He shakes himself out of his thoughts. Isak can’t afford to feel anything for Even. He’d be gone soon enough.

And Isak has work to do. He heads out, letting the chill of the early air rouse him from his near sleep state. Isak heads into the forest, listening for signs of life. Something shuffles on the ground nearby, but Isak is quick. He shoots an arrow in the direction, and the shuffling stops. Isak walks over to it, satisfied when he finds a rabbit. He cracks the neck, whispering a quick apology and a thank you to the animal. 

When he gets back, Even’s cleared the space. The smell of eggs float through to the dining area from the kitchen. Isak walks over, grunting a greeting at Even.

“Good morning, Isak.” Even smiles brightly at him, and Isak’s heart flips. 

“Hei. You’re, um, making breakfast?” Isak still doesn’t really know how to talk to Even.

“Hmm.” Even turns to him holding the spoon out at Isak. “Try this. I put sour cream in it.” Isak takes a bite. He wonders if there’s another world, where an Even was feeding an Isak, in a non platonic way. It makes his heart clench, but he offers Even a small smile. 

“It’s good.” Even bounces as he takes the eggs off the heat. “I, uh, brought rabbit. I can skin it. If you want to cook?” Even takes the bag gratefully.

“I’ve been craving some meat lately. Thank you, Isak.” He gets to work, washing the blood off, before pulling out his knife. Even works around him, humming happily as he cooks. Isak watches him out of the corner of his eye. It fills his heart with something he doesn’t want to acknowledge just yet. 

“I’ll leave the meat here for you. Uh, if you need me, I’m going to practice.” He needs to clear his thoughts of Even and his sunny smile. The only thing Isak can think of is to work it out. He does a couple circuits, sweating away the image of shining blue eyes from behind his eyelids. Isak works until he can barely stand. His arms are sore, but he’s tired himself out enough to sleep dreamlessly.

.

Isak wakes to something shuffling around him. Slowly, he blinks until his eyes clear. It’s dark around him, but he sees a shadow disappear behind the door. Wide awake, he jumps to his feet, picking up the first weapon he can see. Isak creeps toward the door, listening. 

It’s quiet. 

Isak closes his eyes and concentrates on the sounds he can hear. His own breathing. Even’s distant clanging on his tools. Footsteps. Barely audible on the stone floor. Isak darts around the door, sticking to the shadows. He sees someone hiding ahead of him. 

Isak bounds over to them, not giving them a chance to turn, slitting their throat. A witch coven emblem hangs from their neck. Isak grunts, dragging the body down the hall. This is the fourth trespasser he’s found in as many weeks. He’s going to have to do something about it.

“Hey, Even?” He calls out, hoping his guest is too engrossed in his work. “I’m heading out for a few days. Do you want anything from Steinsholt?” Even doesn’t turn back, so Isak leaves a note, hoping to put an end to the attack on his house.

.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, brute.” Isak hates witches. This coven especially, all bitchy and uppity. Like, because Isak chose not to deal with magic, he’s somehow inferior to them. The Sætres stand before him, tall and proud. Signature icy blonde hair, and pixie-like features. Except for one. Isak’s seen her before, but never among witches. The barkeeper’s daughter, he remembers. 

She looks at him with apologetic eyes. _Eva._ She used to cling to Jonas, years ago.

“Look, I just want to be left alone. I’ve killed four of your thieves already. I can and will protect my home.” Isak’s jaw tenses, body rigid. 

The witch Eva stands behind, Noora, walks close, bringing their faces inches apart. “You killed them?” Her voice is dangerous and low, but Isak isn’t intimidated.

“Burned the bodies too. That’s what keeps freaks like you dead, right?” She snarls, pushing him back. Isak nearly loses his balance, but manages to stay upright. Eva rushes forward and pulls Noora back. Isak sends the witch a withering look. “I’m not going to sit around while you tear apart the manor. We aren’t defenseless just because my mother’s dead.” He turns, ready to go home. Maybe sit with Even. Isak could pick up something from the market here. That would be...nice.

“Be warned, Valtersen,” Isak faces the red-faced woman. “You have fucked with the wrong coven. I will end you.” He laughs in disbelief.

“Listen, I am not responsible here. If you wanted something from me, you should have asked. This sneaking around bullshit is so archaic. Now leave me the fuck alone.”

.

_Isak,_

_I’m writing to you as a friend. Please, just give Noora what she wants. I don’t know the details, just that it’s of no use unless you’re a witch. I know we haven’t been close in a long time, but I do care about you._

_Give Jonas my best._

_Eva_

“Girlfriend?” Isak startles and looks up at Even. He places a bowl of stew down in front of Isak.

“Uh, no. Just. An old friend.” Even doesn’t look like he believes him. He narrows his eyes, but it’s clear he’s amused. 

“A _friend._ ” Isak giggles. Even is ridiculous, shimmying his shoulders, and raising his brows. 

“She used to date my best friend.” Even nods sagely, like he knows what that means to Isak, and it sets them off again. Even is beautiful, Isak realizes not for the first time. He could watch Even laugh forever.

“So there’s no one?” Isak feels his heart in his throat, the air suddenly shifting into something serious. He stares into his lap, 

“No. You’ve been here for an entire month, you know I don’t talk to anyone.” 

“You talk to me,” Isak grins at him.

“So, what about you? Any _friends_ you want to tell me about.” Even’s teasing smile slips from his face. 

“There’s um, there’s one. Or at least there was one. I haven’t, uh, I haven’t thought about her since I got here, though.” He doesn’t look at Isak. It hurts, too much for whatever this is. Still, Isak puts on a smirk. _Play the straight boy. He’ll be gone soon anyway._

“Got someone else in mind then? Or are you just too much of a nerd to find a girl here.” Even finally looks up, eyes intense. 

“There’s a person. I’m not sure if they like me like that. But there’s a person.” Isak’s breath hitches.

“And it’s not the friend from home?” He needs to know. Even’s so close. Closer. His thigh pressed against Isak’s.

“Definitely not her.” Even angles his head forward, and Isak’s eyes flutter shut in anticipation. He can feel Even’s breath fanning over his face. Isak looks up one last time, to see Even watching him through heavy lids. His hands come up to hold Isak’s face. Isak could live in this moment forever. 

A sharp crack pulls them apart. Isak reaches out to hold Even’s hand. He brings them to their feet, eyes darting around to find the source. It sounds again, this time closer. 

“What was that?” Isak shushes him, using his body to shield Even.

“I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean, you don’t know? And why are we whispering?” 

“So we may or may not be under attack.” Even slips out from behind him. He crosses his arms 

“How under attack is under attack?” Isak’s looking out the window, looking for intruders. He can hear yelling in the distance.

“Angry witch coven under attack.” 

“And you never thought to tell me?” Isak sighs. Even looks worried more than anything, so he reaches out to squeeze Even’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t want to scare you. And, honestly, I’m not even sure what they want.” 

“Is it something from your mom’s research?” Isak nods once.

“Probably, yeah.” Even lights up, jogging over to his work scattered on the floor by the fire. 

“I might have some idea, of what they want.” Even starts looking around, searching for something. They’re wasting time and it’s making Isak anxious. Someone is in his home, possibly ready to kill them. “Your mom was brilliant. Almost too smart. She made an incredible discovery, before she, uh. Sorry. I didn’t mean -”

“Even, she’s dead, it’s fine. We don’t really have time to be sensitive.” 

“Fine. So before she died, she was messing around with some serious stuff. Mixing magic with science. Totally frowned upon in the community, but your mom didn’t seem to care about that kind of thing. What she ended up creating is what we call the Elixir of Life.” Isak’s eyes widen.

“You’re not saying she-” Even is nearly bouncing.

“Exactly. The Philosopher’s Stone.” Isak slumps against the table. Trust his mom to fuck his life up after she died too. Even stands next to him, shoulder touching his. He holds out a small vial of red powder. 

“Keep it. They won’t be looking for you. I need you to hide.” Isak pulls Even out of the dining hall, and into his room. 

“I won’t hide if you’re out there with dangerous people. You can’t fight magic with weapons.” Even stands in front of the door. Isak pulls a sword from his closet, rolling his eyes.  
“I’ve killed several witches with weapons. Magic doesn’t stop them from being human.” 

“Yeah, but it gives them a hell of an upper hand.” Isak squints at Even, trying to push him aside.

“Even, let me go.” He doesn’t budge. Isak does the only thing he can think of. He grabs the back of Even’s neck, forcing their mouths together. Even’s mouth sliding against his is pure heaven. He tangles a hand in Isak’s hair and another snaking around his wait. He doesn’t want to pull away, but he has to. 

“I will be back. And we’re going to do a whole lot of that when I am. But you need to let me out.” Even nods against Isak’s cheek. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Isak pulls back to cup Even’s cheek. 

“Stay here with the door locked. Safe.” Even nods hesitantly, stepping out of the way.

“Come back to me.” Isak smiles. Easy.

.

Noora blasts through the door, the manor eerily still. She sent some of her cousins in earlier, but there’s no sign of them here. Not even Valtersen.

“Noora, we don’t have to do this. Just talk to him.” She turns to her wife. Eva has a soft spot for the pitiful boy. It needs to stop.

“Baby, you don’t understand. He’s in possession of one of the most powerful substances in the world. To have some boy in charge of that much power? And power that his mother stole from us? I can’t let him.” Eva looks at her with such disappointment, but Noora knows she’s right. Eva may not forgive her now, but she’s doing what’s best for her family. 

She turns into a dining room, fire blazing. He must be close. 

“Noora.” She ignores Eva. Noora doesn’t have time to argue with her. “Baby.” 

“What?” She spins around, to see a horrific sight. A pile of bodies. Her coven’s bodies. Her family. 

“No.” Eva holds her, letting Noora cry silently into her shoulder. “He’s going to pay for this.”

“Love, maybe it’s time to let go. We can’t afford to let anyone else die here.” Her lips graze Noora’s forehead, but they offer no comfort. Noora pulls away, eyes blazing. Eva doesn’t know the coven like Noora. Doesn’t love them like her. She stands.  
“Valtersen. Hand it over.” She roars out. He strolls in, smirking.

“I told you to stay away from my home, witch.” She snarls at him, sending a blast to throw him against the wall. She revels in the sickening crunch that comes from his body. He’s not dead. She’s not so kind. But he will be.

“Give. Me. The. Stone.” He hisses at her. Noora stalks forward, letting Eva’s distressed cries fade in the background. 

“I want the Stone, Valtersen.” He glares at Noora, but it’s weak. She wants to laugh, but holds back, instead lifting him by his collar.

“Let him go.” Noora turns to see a lanky man holding glass bottles. She drops Isak and turns to focus on the newcomer. 

“And who are you? Some kind of stable boy? The help?” She turns to look at Valtersen trying to stand, and pins him against the wall with the flick of her hand. “Or maybe. Maybe some kind of paramour? Are you perhaps, in love with him?” She laughs, cold and detached. Hard. She wishes Eva didn’t have to see this. 

“Something like that.” The man stands taller, determination glinting in his eyes. It’s almost cute. 

“Then tell your boyfriend to give me the stone.”

“He doesn’t have it.” He pulls a vial from his neck, the red powder glinting in the light of the room. Noora summons it to her, but the man clings on. _Annoying._ She sends him flying back, but he collides with Eva. She’d moved while Noora wasn’t paying attention. The man’s bottles clang to the floor, exploding on impact. Noora can hear Eva scream through a wall of flame. She can’t see anything through it. 

“What the fuck did you do?” Valtersen staggers next to her, staring at the fire in horror. 

“Eva is behind there, this is your fault.” She tries to conjure water, but she’s too stressed. All she can hear are Eva’s cries growing louder.

“If he’s dead I’m going to burn your family to the ground, bitch.” He lunges, plunging a knife into her side. Noora falls back, clutching the handle of the knife. It goes dark.

Her vision is blurry, but she can see Valtersen running in with a bucket of water. 

Dark.

Valtersen pulling a body from the charred mess.

Dark.

Auburn hair. Still.

Dark.

.

The first thing Even notices is a weight on his chest. His eyes won’t open, but he can hear steady breathing. There’s a hand in his. _Isak._

He tries to squeeze his hand, but he’s not sure if his fingers work right. 

“Even? Are you awake?” Even lets his voice pull him out. Float up to the surface. His fingers twitch, and his eyelids flutter. “Even, thank god.” 

It takes a long time, but he finally opens his eyes. Isak’s face hovers over his, surrounded by a halo of light and stray curls. He smiles down, relieved. Isak is gorgeous.

“I think,” he strains, pain hitting him unexpectedly. “You said something about about a whole lot of kissing?” Isak laughs, gently kissing Even’s cheek.

“You need to rest. But after the entire ‘breathing hurts’ thing is over, we’re going to do that whole lot. A whole lot.” Isak strokes Even’s face, a fond look settling on his features. 

“Wait, what happened to Noora?” Isak knits his brows together. 

“She took Eva and left. I’m pretty sure she said something about coming back, or revenge, but I’m not too worried. She’s really weak and most of her coven is dead.” Even isn’t satisfied.

“But she’s-”

“We’re going to leave the manor. I won’t let her find you.” Isak rests his forehead against Even’s. It feels so right. And Even can see it. Some cozy little home on the countryside. Waking up with Isak by his side. It’s perfect. “I can take you home, if you’d like?”

Even sits up, ignoring the pain. “No, absolutely not. I’m not living anywhere you aren’t. That’s not how it’s going to happen.” Isak chuckles lightly, taking Even’s hand in his.

“We can go wherever you want. We’ll pack up the books so you can keep studying. After you’ve healed, of course.” And Even’s ready. For whatever comes their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are lovely <3


End file.
